onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Reverie
|affiliation = World Government |occupation = Council of worldwide royalties |leader = N/A }} The Reverie (literally translated as "World Council") is a council formed by the World Government which consists of the world's greatest leaders of various kingdoms. Meetings Meetings are held every four years and are usually at Mariejois and kings or queens gather to discuss matters that could affect the world. One of the agendas that appears to happen regularly at these meetings is the topic of the Revolutionaries and Monkey D. Dragon. As this is a meeting of leaders of nations, a full scale war could be initiated if one king simply insults another. An example is when Wapol purposely hit Nefertari Vivi as an act of revenge against her father, Cobra, after he opposed one of Wapol's ideas. Due to Vivi's and Cobra's kindness, they did not retaliate with war, and Wapol was simply angry and left. A member of royalty in question does not have to be a member of the World Government to attend the event as about two hundred years ago, when Fishman Island signed a treaty with the World Government, the king of Ryugu Kingdom had been allowed to attend the Reverie to sign a treaty. However, Fishman Island did not join the World Government at the time, though it is looking to join at the next event. They are looking to attend the following Reverie and finally join the World Government, so long as they have the signatures of islanders in support of the action and the support of the World Nobles. Benefits As well as discussing important issues, there are benefits to countries on the side of the World Government. Countries not in alliance with the World Government have limited lawful immigration and are legally restricted to their respective islands, such as in the case of Fishman Island whose residents are not welcomed in the rest of the world currently. There is also an issue of building trust and relations between countries, which can only happen if countries not only attend but join the Reveries cause. The World Government also supports those countries in the Reverie, but does not support non-affiliated countries. Revolution The threat of revolution was a serious issue that has threatened the council for over a decade and has been worthy of discussion at least once in the meetings. However, not all kings seem to feel there is much of a threat. Wapol himself was one such king while Cobra was one who saw it as something not to be taken so lightly, for any action deemed as "revolutionary" seems to be shunned, even if there is a slight change in the government of a nation. Wapol said that if anyone tried to overthrow his kingdom (Drum Kingdom), the World Government would not be happy and it would be a risk factor, when speaking to Dalton. Though Wapol was not even thinking about Dragon or the Revolutionaries at the time, he was only referring to his kingdom kicking him out, which would make the other members angry. Known Members Current Members * Nefertari Cobra: King of the Alabasta Kingdom. * Thalassa Lucas: King of Ilusia Kingdom. * Neptune: King of Ryugu Kingdom. Former Members * Wapol: Former king of the Drum Kingdom, cares about nothing that is not related to his own well being, making him a less than popular member. He lost his position when he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, stripped of his kingship by his subjects (all of whom hated him), and became CEO of a toy company after a series of events. However, he is now the king of a new kingdom, the Black Drum Kingdom, that has been acknowledged by the World Nobles. References Site Navigation it:Reverie es:Reverie fr:Conseil des Rois Category:World Government Organizations Category:Flashback Introduction Category:World Government